Protect Me
by DreamAway91
Summary: She hadn't wanted to leave him but she'd had to; to save james and lily... to save him. However when she's forced to return who knows what is going to happen? yes there's mature stuff so don't read it if you don't like it.
1. Tears In A Storm

AN Mmk so first off, I don't own any characters from Harry Potter : ) I do however own Briony. This is a fic that me and my friend are writing together, so enjoy

-----

She'd been gone for twenty years. She'd turned her back on the Wizarding world, and gone into hiding. None of it was her own decision it was all her sister's idea, to 'protect' them. So much for that, her sister was now dead. She was looking down at the lifeless body of her twin, she could almost hear her heart breaking, her sister was her best friend, the only person in her life that had _always_ been there for her no matter what. And now she was dead.

She dropped to her sister's side, she was now angry. Her sister had taken her away from her friends, the only person she loved and made her turn her back on her life. Now she'd left her here? The emotional side of Briony that had been hidden from the moment she turned her back on her friends, was coming back as she looked at her sister's lifeless eyes. **"Come Back, don't you dare leave me here."** The words came out broken and somewhat quietly, as she grasped her sisters shoulders and shook her, lightly at first but then with more force.

The tears were now falling down her face, as she told her sister that she couldn't leave her. Her sobs were so loud she didn't hear the faint pops until she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was instinct that made her pull out her wand and turn to face who was behind her, and when she saw who it was her wand dropped from her light grip. The person looking at her looked almost as shocked as her.

"**B..Briony?"**The girl looked back up at the boy, no…Man opposite her. Last time she had seen him he'd been eighteen, nearly nineteen, now those twenty years on he had aged, but still had that cute look that had always made Briony feel comfortable. Only that just made her cry harder, she had forgotten how much she missed her friends, now her sister was gone, her friends weren't going to want to know her, she'd left them without even saying goodbye. _He_ wasn't going to want to know her, he'd probably found someone else it had been ten years after all…

She felt herself being lifted to her feet, and people talking quietly. How had they found her? Hadn't her sister said they were well protected; actually Bee had refused to talk to her sister for a month because they were 'well protected' She tried to fight back against the man pulling her toward him, she didn't want to go back, she didn't want to have to face her friends. She wanted to stay with her sister, her best friend… But this _man_ really wasn't going to give up.

"**Briony Stop it. You can't stay here; the protection around you has gone. It went as soon as your sister died, how do you think we found you?"**How dare he pretend he knew what had happened, he hadn't been there, he hadn't seen her die. She knew there had been a reason she'd gone, that reason was the one that had prevented the deaths of Lily and James Potter. That was the reason Harry Potter didn't have a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, which was the reason he was just an ordinary kid with ordinary friends, who still managed to get caught up in so much danger.

"**Stop it! You hadn't seen me for twenty ****years; don't pretend you know me any more Remus, because you don't. None of you do anymore."** She managed to choke out, before she let herself be pulled into a warm embrace, one that she had missed all these years. She was an adult now sure, but that didn't change anything; she still felt like that lost nineteen year old just trying to grasp onto life. But at least she'd had _him_ to help her through it back then, now she didn't have anyone…

She sobbed into his chest, as they stood for a while, the chattering still going on behind them. Then it stopped and there were faint pops, however she saw blonde hair out the corner of her eye, and a slightly familiar voice talk from next to Remus. **"Remus, take her back…We'll stay and sort out what's happened here.."**

"**Are you sure…I mean Sir-"**

"**Just take her Remus!" **She heard Remus sigh and pull her closer, then she felt that strange feeling that she had long since forgotten when one apperated.

A second later she felt solid ground underneath her feet, she didn't look where she was; her tears were too busy clouding her eyes. It was like she couldn't stop them from flowing no matter how hard she wanted to, like all the tears she kept back that day. The last day she saw _him_, the last day she saw any of them, they were finally being allowed to fall. She'd dreamt about coming back, but never like this, she was going to have been prepared, figured out what to say…But now she was so unprepared it was unreal.

She heard once again the sounds of chatter, and wiped away the tears, trying to clear her view. It was then that she saw a woman with red hair, accompanied by a family of red headed children, some of which were staring at her as if she were something Remus had picked off the street, and she didn't blame them. Her jeans were torn in several places, and there was dried blood on her t-shirt, and her face was covered in dirt, there were slightly clean patches where her tears had rubbed off anything that had been there.

"**Stay here for a second…Don't even think about running off."**She would probably have laughed, had she not just cried herself out of tears. Her shoulders were still shaking, and she was still sobbing, a few tears rolling down her cheeks, but nothing like before. Remus was now talking to the woman, and she took in what the children looked like, they all looked similar with red hair, they were all boys apart from one, there were twins, then a tall boy who looked about the age that Harry would be now…She doubted that they knew how he had been saved, and despite herself a smile formed on her lips a very small one but a smile none the less.

"**Do sit down dear; you look like you're going to fall over any second."** Before she even had time to reply, she was forced into a chair. She had to admit her head was spinning a bit, well a lot, and she didn't know what to say to the people in the room. Her blue eyes swept the room, seeing if she could see anything familiar, but there was nothing apart from the man now sitting next to her. She loved Remus she really did, but her heart still belonged to _him_, even after all these years. **"You know Briony…He's going to come in any second, this is his ho-"**

"**Remus! Dumbledore just told me what happened, he said you brought someone back, someone survived…" **Her heart stopped, and her head flicked up, her hair bouncing into her face, a worried look taking place in her blue eyes as she looked at Remus frantically. If she could just have more time, more time to think of what to say, what to do… He sounded happy, she didn't want to ruin that, a glance to the other side of the room and that was where her gaze stayed, he wouldn't be able to recognise her from the back, so that was why her back was too him.

Remus was on his feet again, holding a hand up to stop his friend from walking to her. **"Sirius just leave it for a bit…I need Lily, could you go and fetch her for me? She needs some healers work…"** Remus stated, even Sirius knew it wasn't a question, but there was something familiar about that girl, and he was going to find out what. Though he knew that his friend was only going to get angry with him if he didn't go and get one Mrs Potter, so he gave a wave of his hand and headed back toward the door with a pout. **"Fine. But I'll be back in a minuet." **With that, he walked back through the door.

Briony let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding, there was silence for a few minuets, while she massaged the sides of her head with a frown on her face. He was going to come walking back here in a minuet, and she still hadn't thought of how to explain it. Her sisters voiced filled her head again and she buried her face in her hands trying to block out the memories, forget the pain.

"**Um…Excuse me for asking but...Why didn't you want to talk to Sirius?"** Briony pulled her hands away from her blue eyes to look at the person who was sitting opposite of her. It was a girl, around sixteen, seventeen with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. Briony didn't know what to say to her, there were many reasons she didn't want to talk to him.

"**It's a very long story love…"** Briony managed to sniff; she sat back in her chair looking at the wall, ignoring the look that switched between the gangly red haired boy and the girl opposite her. She didn't have very long to collect her thoughts however, before the door flew open.

Remus slipped out, and closed the door behind him, and Briony was sat now looking back at the red haired woman that had just walked in the door. Her eyes were still a vibrant green and the only thing that had changed, was the fact that she looked older, but then again everyone was going to.

The two stared at each other for a moment, the red haired family that Briony had yet to learn the names of, slipping out of the room. This was going to be one long, long day…


	2. One Conversation?

AN Mmk so first off, I don't own any characters from Harry Potter : ) I do however own Briony. This is a fic that me and my friend are writing together, so enjoy

-----

"**What do you mean you didn't have a choice?! Everyone has a choice Briony!"** Briony sat at the table, her hands over her face, her black hair forming a curtain around her face as she listened to her friend shouting at her. She didn't know why, well, she partially did. The two had spent about five minuets just staring at each other, neither of them believing that their best friend was back. However, moments later Lily had gone completely mad, especially when Briony refused to answer her questions.

"**You should have seen him Briony! He moped around for **_**months**_** he didn't sleep, he hardly ate, you took part of him away **_**with**_** you! Didn't you think of what it would do to him?!"** Lily Potter was standing with her hands on her hips, her cheeks slightly flushed as she stared hard at her friend. The truth was that she wasn't angry at all, more shocked, but that was coming through only through the shouting.

However, she figured she had finally pushed her friend over the line. As Briony's head whipped up from her hands, her hair bouncing around her face. Her blue eyes looked stormy through the tears that were once again falling down her cheeks, and Lily felt a pang of guilt. **"I loved him Lily. I never wanted to hurt him, I didn't want to leave him; he was my everything. So don't you dare imply that I don't care, because I do. I care more than anybody ever could."**

Briony had never been able to stand people who said that she didn't care, her sister had often asked her why she didn't say bye to him, and Briony would always ignore her. She had found it easier, not to say goodbye, it would have been too painful; saying goodbye to the one person you loved more than anything in the world.

It was something she had refused to talk to her sister about. Her sister knew nothing of love; she had always been secluded and away from the world, but no matter how hard Briony tried to explain how she felt about him, her sister never wanted to listen.

There was a sigh from the woman looking at her, and she lowered into a chair next to Briony. At first, the two seemed reluctant and awkward, however, after a while, the two were both crying, and locked in a strong embrace. Well, it had gone better than Briony had expected anyway… **"Why did you leave us Bee? God you save James and I and then disappear off the face of the earth!" **Briony sniffed slightly, and sat back from her friend, looking at her. When Briony had seen what could happen, knew what was going to happen to her friends, she knew that she had to do something to stop it.

So that's what she had done, she had forced James not to change his secret keeper to Peter, and if they did, she had taken Sirius aside and told him not to go there, not to seek revenge, for it would be his life he'd pay for it. Sirius of course had not believed her, but when Briony had gotten rather hysterical about the whole thing he'd taken to believing her.

"**Anna didn't want to stay around Lily, not after what I did…He knows…He's been looking for us ever since."** Briony stated, fidgeting with her fingers that was why her sister was dead, it had been her that was supposed to die, not her sister, not her twin…

Briony knew that Remus had only sent Sirius to get Lily for the sake of it, Briony was perfectly ok; however her friend insisted on checking her, so about five minuets later her red haired friend was satisfied. The two sat next to each other, in a light conversation, when a long blonde haired girl walked swiftly into the room, closing the door behind her and leaning on it, looking slightly out of breath.

Briony instantly recognised her, she was Remus' girlfriend, well she had been when she'd left anyway now she wasn't sure, but she could only hope. She loved Remus, he was like a brother to her, and she'd been so happy for the two when they had gotten together they were perfect for each other, in more ways than one.

She pointed a finger at Briony, and started talking. **"Sirius knows its you, Remus told James and he over heard, so now he's in a complete rage and is on his way down he-" **The girl however, was pushed away from the door by someone entering the room. Briony's heart seemed to stop; in fact everything seemed to freeze at that exact moment, as she saw the dark stormy eyes of Sirius Black staring at her.

Everyone else in the room just seemed to shrink away, however he seemed quite angry. Not that she could blame him. The tears that she thought had stopped filled her eyes again, she didn't want him to be angry, she just wanted to explain, let him hear her side of the story, and then he could hate her if he wanted to. She felt Lily give her hand a squeeze before standing up, obviously everyone decided the two needed to be left alone.

Briony wasn't sure that was a good thing or a bad thing…She hadn't even thought about what to say to him yet.

He just stood in the doorway, looking briefly over his shoulder as the door closed, before looking back at her. She was still sat at the table, her hair falling into her eyes slightly; however, she didn't want to move to push it away. The two stared at each other, his eyes getting cloudier by the second.

It was strange how looks could say more than words, because right now, Briony was getting exactly what he was thinking. He was angry she could tell, yet there was hurt in there too, which made her feel even worse, she furrowed an eyebrow slightly, as she felt something she hadn't been expecting…

"**You know I hate it when you do that…"** His voice sounded tense, like he was trying to compress something, anger obviously. Briony shot him an apologetic glance, before looking back down at the table. There was that large silence that held over the room again. Briony could tell that everyone was listening intently on the other side of the door, though she didn't say anything, for Sirius would probably just snap at them.

"**Why did you do it? Didn't you think I'd notice or something?"** His voice caught her attention again, and she gave him the same look that she had given Lily when she mentioned her leaving because she didn't care. It was a slight scowl, why did everyone think that she did it because she didn't care? It had hurt her too, but they obviously didn't see that.

"**I didn't have a **_**choice**_** Sirius. How could I tell you? How could I tell you that I wasn't going to see you again? How could I tell you that I was walking away, and leaving it all behind?" **The tears that had stopped falling down her cheeks were there again, and she had turned in her chair to face him, one arm resting on the table, the other resting across her lap. Her hair hanging lifelessly around her face, her blue eyes watching him as he looked at her, and she knew that he was hurt, and she knew that it was her fault.

He didn't say anything. So Briony started talking again.

"**If I told you, that would have meant I was letting go of you. I know, I'm selfish, I always was selfish. But I didn't want to let you go Sirius; I still wanted…I don't know what I wanted, I didn't want us to be over. I didn't want to have to go through all the rest of my life knowing that the one thing I cared about most wasn't there anymore." **She was aware that it made no sense, but it was how she felt and it was her reasons for not telling him. Why couldn't they see that leaving them behind had killed her as much as it had them, although she knew that was no excuse for not saying goodbye. Her words seemed to have no effect anyway, for he just looked at her, his hands opening and closing, something she knew meant that he was thinking.

She hadn't expected to be welcomed back into his arms when she came back, hell she didn't even expect him to want to know her, and that was what hurt her most. Knowing that the one person she loved most was standing opposite her, and probably wanted nothing to do with her at all. She remembered back those years ago, when they had been so desperately in love, they were pretty much joined at the hip, anything they did together turned out to be fun, it was just natural when they were together.

Briony hadn't needed anything other than him to brighten up her day, she'd felt safe in his arms, like nothing in the world could hurt her…Though all good things had to come to an end, only that had ended to quickly.

"**I didn't want us to be over either Briony, but how do you think it felt waking up and finding you gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye to you Briony …Fuck I'd have waited for forever and a day if you'd have just told me."** He snapped, though his grey eyes didn't show anything other than sadness, there was no anger, and they both knew that she knew that, but still his words hurt her and made the tears just fall down her cheeks even more. She felt him pull the chair next to her out, and sit down, with a deep sigh.

"**I know."**Were the simple words that left her mouth, and she pushed her brown hair over her shoulder, trying to block out all the hurt, and the anticipation that was on the other side of the door.

"**So where do we go from here?"** His voice sounded out again, and Briony looked up at him with her watery eyes. She still loved him, with all her heart, but she knew that she was going to have to earn his trust back before he'd consider her again. She sighed and rubbed her forehead agitatedly; trying to stop the tears. Once they had subsided, she took a deep breath and turned to face him.

The two just looked at each other, though the question needed an answer. **"I guess we go back to the beginning."** She said softly, a deep sigh following after. There was yet again another silence.

"**I didn't stop loving you, you know…"** Briony looked at him with a sad smile, she hadn't stopped loving him either, but it was a long time since they had seen each other, no matter how much they had loved each other, no matter how much they did love each other; it was going to take more work than just one conversation. **"Things are going to be ok Bee, I promise."**

His hand slipped tightly over hers, and she felt warmness spread through her whole body, as her blue eyes met his again, and for the first time that day; she felt like he was telling the truth. Things would work out ok, he didn't hate her, and that was the main thing.


	3. Dreams Of Long Ago

AN : Mmk so first off, I don't own any characters from Harry Potter : ) I do however own Briony and any other characters not mentioned in the books, the Plot is also mine, so nostealing. Or I'll hunt you down with my battleaxe. : )

All reviews appreciated! Just be kind this is the first fic I'm actually taking a lot of time on…

ialsoowncookies

-------

Briony didn't know what to say to him as they sat there, his hand on top of hers, and suddenly so many memories came flashing back to her. Things that she had thought about so much over the past few years, they were things that had kept her going kept her holding onto that last little bit of him that she had. The night he'd asked her out stuck firmly in her mind.

_Flashback_

Briony was sat in the common room, watching the fire as it dimmed away, the way it had done the night before, and the night before that, and even the night before that. For some reason, she couldn't sleep, if she did, she would just dream of the same thing, the same things that haunted her, and still she couldn't understand what they meant. There were voices, voices that sounded familiar, she could only pick out a few words, most that talked of hiding, and holding someone off, then there was a green light and a scream, Briony would see a mass of red hair then awake, scared of what she would see if she remained asleep.

So, she was sat curled into a small ball on one of the sofas in the Gryffindor common room. Her eyes suddenly became heavy, and she had to fight off that infinite weariness. Though, as her eyes dropped closed, a voice sounded from behind her making her jump a meter in the air. **"What are you doing down here this late? Well early, depending on how you're looking at it."**

She turned to scowl at the black haired boy who was standing there, a robe wrapped around him, and a sleepy expression on his face, the first signs of stubble around his face. She had to admit, he looked pretty good looking… She shook her head and turned back to the fire, returning to her curled up position as he walked around and sat next to her with a deep sigh**. "Couldn't sleep…Take it you can't either?"**

He ran a hand over his face and gave her a short nod to confirm her answer. She sighed and turned to face him, pulling her knees toward her chest, her black hair falling into her blue eyes as she watched him, he had his head resting back, and his grey eyes looking up at the ceiling. She raised an eyebrow, he looked deep in thought, so she reached out a hand and placed it softly on his, suddenly she was filled with a deep sadness, mixed with anger, and also confusion.

His grey eyes turned to face her as she let go of his hand, watching her open and close her hand a few times. **"Are you alright? Usually you kill me if I so much as look at you in the wrong way…" **Briony gave a wry smile, as he turned his body to face her, so the two were looking at each other. She gave a small shrug, and raised an eyebrow at him, he didn't have the same fun bubbly look about him; in fact he looked pretty upset. **"You want to tell me about it? Or am I going to have to use forms of torture?"**

He gave a small chuckle, before looking at her seriously, as if searching for something in her eyes. However, he seemed to give up and ran a hand over his face again, She just looked at him expectantly, raising her hands and wriggling her fingers, indicating that she was going to start tickling him if he didn't tell her, and so he gave a sigh of defeat and crossed his arms.

"**Alright, but promise you won't tell anyone? They'll think I'm some pansy."**Briony gave a small snort, but nodded for him to continue, she wasn't really all that cold hearted she listened to her friends when they had problems.

"**Well, you know what happened with my parents last summer?****"** Briony gave a nod, who hadn't heard about that? His cousins had given him a hell of a rough time, and his brother too, the weasel, Briony had nearly slapped him several times, but Sirius had told her he wasn't worth it.

"**Well, I don't know, I guess it's kind of getting to me. I don't want them to like me, don't get me wrong, I'd rather they die and get it over with, but I wrote a letter to my dad, just a simple letter asking something, I got the same letter back, they hadn't even opened it…I just I don't know, I'm not making sense here am I?"**Briony was quite surprised at the lack of arrogance and confidence he usually had in his voice, that spark in his eye was gone, and he looked serious, and upset, all because of his no good parents? She was going to give them a piece of her mind one of these days…

"**And then my feelings are making me as nervous as a fucking girl."** Briony whacked him on the arm for the comment, but waved a hand to tell him to continue. She was quite intrigued now as to what he had to say for himself. Sirius Black had feelings? Shocker.

"**There's this girl…We've been friends for ages, and she's one of the most amazing people ever. I mean around her I can just be…Me, I don't have to be some arrogant prat, and it's like she likes me for who I am not just what I look like, but I don't think I have a chance with her…She's far too good for me, plus I don't even think she thinks of me like that."**

It took a while for that to process in Briony's mind, before she eventually figured what he was implying, that he liked someone? As in liked someone not because they wore a skirt that might as well have been a belt, and a top that showed pretty much everything possible. Wow. **"Tell her…You've got nothing to loose love…"**

And that hurt her. She'd just told Sirius Black to go and tell some girl that he liked them, and no one in their right minds didn't like him back, so he'd be off being in love, and she'd just watch him knowing she couldn't have him. Yes that's right, Briony was rather infatuated with the guy sitting next to her so much that sometimes it hurt to even look at him knowing that he was probably off to shag the next girl that caught his fancy.

"**Really think I should tell her?" **He looked at her with a slight smirk coming back to his face; it was tugging at the corner of his mouth. Briony gave him a small shrug, she wasn't sure, maybe if she found out whom it was she could help him figure out what to do. **"Well, tell me who it is, and I'll help you."**

Briony found it amazing how he could go form unhappy one minuet, then back to cheeky the next. He uncrossed his arms, and leant them back on the arm of the chair, seeing as we were both leaning on one end of the sofa. **"Now why would I do that?"** Briony gave a small pout, crossing her arms as she looked at him

"**Because you love me?"**

"**Really?**

"**Yep."**

"**Sure about that?"**

"**Positive."**

"**Prove it."**

"**Fine."**

Briony crawled forwards from her position of being pressed against the arm, and crawled toward Sirius; he was watching her with a slightly raised eyebrow. She stopped a couple of inches away from him, and looked at him innocently. He was deeply confused now, what was she going to do now? Briony smirked as she watched him thinking, then she reached up a hand and ruffled his hair, however his reflexes were really quite good and he caught her hand in his.

"**Now that was unkind Miss Cooper."**

"**Awe, I'm sorry baby."**

"**Yeah, I'm sure you will be **_**love**_**"**

Briony opened her mouth to retaliate, only when she felt him lean toward her, his hand still clasping hers. He gave her a triumphant smirk, before he brought his unoccupied hand to tickle her. She wriggled slightly, however he still had a firm grip on her hand, through her laughter she managed to choke out a sentence. **"I though we were trying to be serious here."**

He smirked at her, and dropped her hand. She sat up once more, and flicked her black hair over her shoulder. He was watching her with his grey eyes, the sparkle dying down once more, and she shifted slightly under his gaze. **"Bee…This girl that I like, She's so amazing…I don't think I can tell her and risk our friendship…"**

Briony sighed, and took his hand once more, looking at him with all sincerity. **"Just tell her Sirius, if you don't then you'll never know if she likes you or not." **He seemed to contemplate her words for a second, before heaving an agitated sigh. And muttering under his breath, something that sounded like 'can't believe I'm doing this.' Briony was about to ask what, when his voice cut her off.

"**Briony, I think I like you."**There it was in all sincerity, the words that she'd imagined him saying so many times before, she just looked at him with her blue eyes, and he'd been talking about her this entire time? He really thought all that about her? She'd had this discussion a million times with Lily, in fact it was only Lily who knew about her feelings for him. But it was too dangerous…wasn't it? She couldn't risk getting close to him, look at what had happened to her parents. Her sister would just lecture her about it.

"**Oh Sirius…I…"** She had an apologetic look on her face, however, her sentence was cut short, with a hand over her mouth, and she was staring into the grey eyes of Sirius Black once more. Her heart was saying yes, but her head was saying no, she didn't know which one to trust… He took his hand away from her mouth, and she went to talk again, only he pressed his lips gently against hers, his hand cupping her cheek.

She could safely say that nothing had ever felt so right before, sure she'd had boyfriends, but when she'd kissed them it was a fleeting feeling that only lasted about a second, but now as her eyes fluttered shut and a hand rested on the back of his neck, the feeling was still there, everything seemed…perfect.

When he pulled back, she missed the touch of his lips already; he was looking at her an almost sad look in his eyes. **"You told me to tell her, so I did; I don't care about what your sister thinks, or what anyone else thinks, for once in your life think about what you want, and don't you dare tell me that that didn't feel right."**

Briony looked at him, his grey eyes were clouded with something that she hadn't really seen before, so defying what her head was telling her, she gave him a small smile, and with her hand that was still resting on the back of his neck; she pulled him toward her, their lips meeting once more. It just felt right, even she couldn't ignore that. **"I'll take that as a Sirius I find you the most exhilarating person I've ever met, and eventually want to f-"**

"**Shut up."**

"**I will…If you go to hogsmede with me this weekend."**

"**If I must."**

That night was the first night in weeks that Briony slept without being woken up by pathetic dreams.

_End of flashback_

Eventually Sirius let go of her hand and stood up, Briony watched him her blue eyes clouding over once more. He turned around, then turned back, and opened his mouth as if to say something, only to close it again. He walked toward the door, leaving Briony sitting in her chair, her world seeming suddenly very small once more. **"I just don't know if I can trust you anymore…" **And with that, he opened the door, ignoring the group of people that jumped away and stood trying to look normal, and made his way up the stairs, he had some brooding to do…


	4. Introductions

AN : Mmk so first off, I don't own any characters from Harry Potter : ) I do however own Briony and any other characters not mentioned in the books, the Plot is also mine, so nostealing. Or I'll hunt you down with my battleaxe. : )

All reviews appreciated! Just be kind this is the first fic I'm actually taking a lot of time on…

ialsoowncookies

-------

Briony just watched him walk out, and she sighed, her head dropping to her hands, she didn't even realise the people from outside the door walking in, sympathetic looks on their faces, she didn't want sympathy, she wanted to turn back the clocks, turn back to that night where she had left him, if she'd have done it differently maybe she'd still have him…

_Flashback _

They had been left Hogwarts for two years now, and they were sharing an apartment, engaged as well, she was always going to remember the day he got down on one knee, a bag of jittering nerves, and asked her that question; she had been all too happy and practically screeched her reply in his ear. She didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as she loved him.

Now however, as she sat in front of the mirror in their room, she couldn't believe what she was doing, she couldn't believe what her sister was making her do. She looked down at the ring on her finger, and twisted it slightly; it was so beautiful; she'd have given anything for it to change to a wedding ring, but clearly that wasn't meant to be. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice her eyes cloud over, and tears threaten so spill.

Until of course, she felt arms wrap around her waist, and a familiar scent fill her nose, she smiled slightly, as his head pressed against her neck, placing soft kisses along her shoulder, and up her neck. She sighed, she didn't want this moment to end; she wanted to stay here with him forever. However, the reality of the moment took control of her once again, and she turned to face him.

He stepped back the smile sliding from the face as he saw the tears clouding her eyes. He pulled her up from her chair, and pulled her close looking down into her blue eyes. **"Something wrong?" **Briony looked into his grey eyes once more, before pulling him close to her, her head resting on his chest, she hugged him tightly, her eyes shut firmly, as if trying to take in everything about this moment, and to be honest she was. Thinking that she may never be in his arms again tonight just made the lump in her throat unbearable.

It didn't take long for Sirius to realise she was crying and so he pulled back away from her and held her at arms length. Briony couldn't look at him, knowing what she was going to do to him, she sobbed slightly, and felt a hand turn her face toward them.

"**Hey, hey, what are all the tears for?"**Sirius cupped her face in his hands, and brushed away her tears with his thumbs. Briony took a shaky breath to control her sobs, she placed her hands over his, and took them away from her face, not letting go of them however. **"I love you." **That was her simple reply to his question, though it wasn't really a reply.

He gave a bark like laugh, and pulled her close once more, lifting her off her feet. **"I love you too." **She smiled slightly, as she felt him carry her over toward the bed and pretty much throw her on it, before climbing toward her. She heaved a sigh slightly, and he placed one knee on either side of her, straddling her. The two just looked at each other for a second, with a smile, before he leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her nose, and rolled off of her.

It wasn't long before she was wrapped in his arms, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heart-beat, it was slow and steady the way it always was just before he fell asleep. **"Sirius?"**

"**What love?"**

"**Promise me something…"**

"**What Bee?"**

"**Promise you won't forget me?"**

"**How could I forget you?"**

"**Never mind…I love you…"**

Sirius sat up, and with a flick of his wand, the lights were back on, she sighed and buried her head in her hands, why was he going to start this? She didn't want an interrogation. **"Ok, are you going to tell me what the hell's going on here, first you start crying, and you tell me that you love me twice in less than fifteen minuets, something's up with you."**

_End of flashback_

That was where she should have told him, she should have told him her sister was making them leave, that she wasn't going to be able to marry him, and she should have asked him to wait for her. Now as she sat at the kitchen table, in grimauld place, her head in her hands, she wished that was what she had done, instead of leaving without a word…

_Flashback_

"**Nothing's wrong Sirius, I just thought about something that's all…"**

"**Briony that's Bullshit, both you and I know that."**

"**Sirius please…Just leave it…I…I'll tell you tomorrow."**

She knew full well that she wouldn't be saying anything to him tomorrow, let alone telling him what was wrong, however he seemed to buy it, and sighed deeply. He flicked his wand once more, before placing it on the small table next to the bed, the lights were off again, and he lay back, pulling her with him. **"Night angel." **He kissed her forehead once more, before closing his eyes.

Briony however, didn't sleep; she stayed listening to him breathing. It was about an hour before she moved again. She took his arm from around her waist, and slipped quietly out of the bed. She stood looking at him for a moment.

His black longish hair, had fallen across his eyes, there was a slight smile on his face, and he looked perfect in every single way to her, there was nothing about him that she didn't love; and it broke her heart to leave him. She bit down hard on her lip to stop tears from falling again.

She looked down at her finger, and slipped off the ring that was on it, she walked around and placed it on his table, next to his wand. She stood for a minuet, listening to him breathing, she wanted more than anything to crawl back into his arms, and stay there forever, but he was in danger if she stayed. Her friends were now safe, so she could leave them without worrying what lay around the corner.

Pulling herself together, she silently got dressed properly, and took her wand from the table she had been sitting at only a couple of hours before. Turning back to look at his sleeping figure, she could swear she could feel her heart breaking. She stood for a moment, her hands pressed against her face, as he body racked with silent sobs. She couldn't leave him, maybe if she just told her sister she couldn't leave but she knew she wouldn't be able to tell her sister that, her sister needed her and she needed her sister.

So, she made her way to the edge of the bed one last time, and brushed his black hair away from his eyes. Placing a soft kiss on his lips, and one on his forehead, she watched as he shifted in his sleep slightly, and she sighed. She composed herself once more, and looked at him once more, before turning and walking away, not looking back, because she knew if she did, she'd be unable to leave. She reached the door, and hovered, her head wanting to turn back, but she closed her eyes tightly, and forced herself to walk on.

_End of flashback_

"**Briony?"** It was a mans voice, that was all Briony could tell, so she pushed her hands away from her face, and turned to where the voice had come from, she was met with two familiar hazel eyes, and the faintest of smiles formed on her lips. **"Hey James…" **His eyebrows were knitted together as he studied her hard.

James was kind of like her brother, her older brother that knew everything about her and was very protective at the same time. **"If you're going to start lecturing me, please don't."** She muttered, giving him another small smile, which he returned, his eyebrows un-knitting and he just looked at her normally, and shook his head lightly, some things never really changed all that much.

Someone else cleared their throat from across the table, and Briony turned her head, to find a some-what James twin. She looked between the two, and eventually looked at he boy across from her a smile on her face. She hadn't seen him since he was a baby, he really did look like James, but no he had Lily's eyes. Next to him, was the bushy haired girl that had spoken to her earlier, and then a boy from the red haired family. On the other side of Harry, there was the one girl from the family; they looked like close friends as far as Briony could see.

Her eyes scanned up and down the large table, and she saw that the red haired family had joined them along with a few other people. Her eyes rested on one person however, who seemed to be avoiding her gaze. He hadn't changed much at all actually, and she still felt that guilty feeling she always did around him. She sighed however, and turned back to James.

"**So, are we going to sit here in silence or is someone going to introduce these ducklings that I know not."**She asked, forcing all signs of sadness away. There was too much she had to think about right now, but things that were more important came first… **"Oh right, Sorry…" **Briony smiled at James and turned back to look at where he was pointing.

"**Right well that's…"**

"**Harry." **Briony finished his sentence for him, her head propped up by her hand that was propped up on the table. She watched as the teenager rose an eyebrow however he stayed quiet.

"**Yeah, Then there'****s Hermione, Ron and Ginny…" **James continued pointing to each one in turn, each of them smiled a kind of hello, Briony gave a small nod back, just to be polite; she had a feeling that she was going to be getting to know them better anyway.

"**Then you have, Bill, Fleur and Charlie."**James was now pointing to the two oldest looking red haired children, and a blonde haired woman next to one of them, the three gave a small wave, before Briony's attention was caught back by James.

"**And that's…"**

"**Fred and…"**

"**George"**

James had just been about to say their names when each interrupted in turn, Briony gave a small laugh, the first one of the day…Week…Month, whatever that was irrelevant. The two were twins and looked all too happy to be talking to her. **"Charmed." **She smiled, then he just couldn't resist it could he…

"**And Briony incase you forgot, that's Lily, Remus and Sev-" **The scruffy haired man had started, however he stopped when he received a punch from Briony a smirk on her face. **"Ok ok, well that's Molly Weasley, and Arthur, and I think that's pretty much it."**

Briony smiled once more, however her eyes returned to the green eyed boy opposite her, who was looking at her strangely. She couldn't help but just look at him, she wondered how things would have been if she hadn't saved Lily and James, well one could only wonder… ha

Suddenly however, there was a noise from the bushy haired girl next to him who had been studying Briony intently. **"Oh! I know who you are…You're the girl in all of the picture's you were always with Sirius…Or…"** The girl trailed off, turning a pinkish colour, Briony knew what she was going to say however, so it didn't make much of a difference.

It was then that she realised what she was doing, her sister had been murdered, and she was sitting here laughing as if nothing had happened. She straightened up in her chair, and finished the girl's sentence. **"With my sister, yeah; I guess Sirius never really mentioned me all that much. I don't blame him…Probably hates me for what I did to hi-"**

"**He doesn't hate you Briony."**

Briony turned to look at Remus and she gave a small shrug, trying to hide the sadness that was taking over her once more. Right now she just wanted to be alone, to hide away again, at least then she didn't have to talk about it all…

"**You know, I'm ****quite tired, I th-"**

Once again, Briony was cut off, this time by the woman that James had introduced as Molly. She had a strong motherly look about her, and Briony had a feeling she was going to get rescued by her. **"Why don't you get some sleep, Fred? George? Show the poor girl to a room, I'm sure she'll answer all your questions later." **Briony couldn't help but give the woman a thankful look, and she received a knowing one in return.

The two twins seemed to jump up from their seats, which worried Briony a tad as to how eager they were. She smiled slightly, and pecked James lightly on the cheek. He however, enveloped her in a hug; she smiled lightly, though tears were clouding her eyes again. **"I'm sorry for what I did..." **She whispered for only him to hear, before pulling back he gave her a small nod.

"**Now off you boys go and sh-" **Molly began to talk, however, she was interrupted by a voice coming from the door, no one had even noticed Sirius enter the room again, especially not Briony. **"I'll take her Molly." **At first the woman looked doubtful, however with a nod and a wave of her hand, Sirius pushed himself away from the doorframe that he had been leaning on, uncrossing his arms. **"But I'm warning you Sirius Black…" **With that she turned her gaze to her husband.

So, Briony somewhat wearily made her way toward the door, Sirius watching her stepping out of the door, and following, closing the door behind the two. Leaving a very confused group of people, and two disgruntled looking boys.


	5. Forgive and Forget

AN : Mmk so first off, I don't own any characters from Harry Potter : ) I do however own Briony and any other characters not mentioned in the books, the Plot is also mine, so nostealing. Or I'll hunt you down with my battleaxe. : )

All reviews appreciated! Just be kind this is the first fic I'm actually taking a lot of time on…

( ialsoowncookies )

-------

The two walked up the flights of stairs with an awkward silence, Briony was beginning to wish she had been taken by the two twins at least it wouldn't have been so awkward. She glanced over at him, and was quite surprised to see, that his eyes looked quite red… Had he been crying? Well that just made her feel ten times worse, so she turned to look back up the corridor.

"**I'm sorry."**Briony turned to look at Sirius and found he was looking at her a sad look on his face, she was ever so slightly confused as to why _he _was apologising to _her_, she was the one who had done all the wrong here… **"Sirius, you have nothing to be sorry about. I should have told you…"**

"**It broke my heart Briony…I woke up to find you gone, your ring by my wand, no note…I thought you'd gone out or something but you didn't show up for days, months ...I thought you were dead." **The two had stopped walking, and he was looking at her, and she still saw the same teenage boy she had fallen in love with all those years ago; she wanted so desperately for things to go back to the way they were before.

"**I'm sorry…I told Anna a million times I had to come back, but she wouldn't let me…I didn't want to leave you Sirius…"**The tears were back again, why was she such an emotional wreck today? Actually there were quite a few reasons, scratch that. It was then that she remembered her sister wasn't there anymore. Her sister wasn't there to protect her when thing went wrong, she wasn't there to talk to when things were tough, she wasn't there…Period.

"**She's not coming back is she?"**Briony whispered looking up at Sirius, she wanted so desperately for him to say yes, to tell her this was all a joke. She wanted to wake up from the dream she was having, and make it all be over.

The hardness that had been in Sirius' eyes before, softened as he looked down at her, it was a sudden feeling of similarity to the many times that she had cried before, and he'd take her in his arms and kiss away all the hurt and the pain, and stay with her until it all stopped. Today wasn't going to be the same was it?

"**No Bee…But you **_**are**_** back, and you're **_**fucking **_**staying****this time." **Briony was shocked to see that he had a trace of a tear in his eyes, as he somewhat reluctantly pulled her toward him. However, as soon as his arms were around her waist, things just seemed right once again.

"**It's my fault Sirius…It's my fault she's gone, it should have been me…"** Briony stated, gripping to his shirt, she didn't want to let go of him, she wanted to just stay like this, where things were safe. Right now, it didn't feel like she had been missing for all of them years, it just felt like she had been with him the day before, like nothing had changed.

"**Don't think like that Briony, she wouldn't have wanted you thinking like that." **She heard his voice close to her ear; however she was too busy trying not to cry to even concentrate on where his head was. She wanted things to go back to how they were, she wished that saying sorry could just make him forgive her, but she knew that it was going to take much more than two simple words.

She pulled away from him, her eyes turning to look at the corridor opposite them, she just needed to be alone, once she was alone she would be allowed to cry. He must have read her mind, because he continued walking and it was back to the silence again. She didn't get how they could be talking one minuet then back in that complete awkward silence the next.

The silence continued until they came to a stop in front of a room, she sighed and put her hand on the handle ready to walk into the room, when he placed a hand on top of hers stopping her. **"Come and find me if you need anything…ok?" **She gave a small nod, her gaze moving from looking at their hands to looking up at him, his grey eyes were already watching her.

It was like that night in the common room as his face edged even closer to hers, it just seemed right, his lips were now so close to hers she could feel his breath on her face, she wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on hers once more, however, he seemed to snap out of what he was doing and rest his forehead against hers, his eyes closed slightly scrunched up. **"I'm sorry."** He murmured once more, before turning and walking back down the corridor, leaving Briony standing there with a small sigh.

She opened the door she had been left at and walked inside, she was all too happy to climb onto the bed, she grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it tightly to her body, curling into a small ball, she let the tears fall down her cheeks once more, sobs racking her body, until she fell into an uneasy sleep.

-----

"_**Just get it over with…" **__A voice hissed from the shadows, to a single man in a long black cloak, a mask covering most of his face form view. The man gave a nod, before walking out of the room._

_He walked along a long corridor, passing some people as he went, however they all ignored each other, there was a large sense of coldness and darkness filling the place that the man was in. _

_He walked, until he came to a stop in front of a door, he opened it slowly, and walked inside, his wand coming out of a pocket, before closing the door behind him. As he turned around, there was a man, sat in the corner of the room, his head hanging down, wandless; his hands that were hanging limply by his sides were blood stained and pale. He looked up as he heard someone enter the room. His blood was too, bloodstained and weak looking, however it was a wry smile that formed on his lips._

"_**Come to finish me off then eh?"**__ Were the words that left his mouth he looked calm, and unafraid, as if he knew that this was coming, he stood so he was looking straight at the man who was half covered by the mask. __**"You're a smart one Black…" **__The man now looked even smugger, and it was now evident that this was the once strong looking Sirius Black._

_The death-eater that had walked into the room, pointed his wand directly at him, a smirk on his own features as his beady eyes glared at Sirius through the mask. __**"He's giving you one more chance Black, tell us where she is…"**__ Sirius, though looking tired and in immense pain, let out a bark like laugh, and shook his head, his black hair falling into his eyes, though it seemed not to bother him. __**"I'd rather die than tell you were she is, because wherever she is now, she's safe."**_

_The light that had been in his eyes, disappeared, for he knew what fate awaited him. The masked man gave a cold laugh before pointing his wand more forcefully at Sirius__**. "Well, that can be arranged, when we find her we'll tell her how loyal you were to her." **__Sirius gave a mock smile and a nod, as if to say thank you, though he was of course being sarcastic, he knew what was going to happen, and the one thing he regretted was not being able to tell that he loved her; one last time._

"_**Goodbye Black…Avada Kedavra!"**__A green light shot from the end of his wand; aiming straight for him…However Sirius did not attempt to move._

_---_

What happened next, she didn't know, if the spell hit him, she didn't know, because Briony shot up straight, breathing heavily. She needed to know he was ok, what if they had found out how much he meant to her, what if they had taken him away from her? She slid off the bed, walking quickly to the door, and yanking it open.

The thoughts of what had happened in her dream still flying around her head, causing those tears to cloud up her eyes again. She didn't know what the time was, she didn't even know where she was, she didn't know where he could be, but she knew that she needed to find him.

She reached the staircase and made her way swiftly down the many stairs, until she reached the bottom, vaguely remembering the way to the kitchen, maybe he was there…That was where everyone had gathered before anyway. She swiftly crossed the floor that led to the kitchen door, which was ajar slightly.

When she reached it she pulled it open, slightly out of breath from a number of things. When he looked inside, she saw him sitting there, and the weight that had been sitting on her heart lifted, and she let out a breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding.

He was sitting there alone, with a mug of something in front of him, his finger running around the edge of it, until he looked over at her, a slightly perplexed look on his face. Briony could feel tears building in her eyes once more as she thought about her dream, or was it a dream? She needed to speak to Dumbledore…

"**Briony? Are you alright?"**Briony couldn't say anything; she just kept seeing his face all bloody and mangled and it made her heart twist thinking that it would have been because of her, all because of her. She could feel the sobs starting to come through, and she just stood there, feeling somewhat helpless, her arms dangling by her sides.

"**I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't mean to leave you, I love you so much I don't want to go on like this, I've only been back a day, but just seeing you and knowing I can't have you is even worse than being away from you."** She sniffed, the tears over-flowing her eyes, however she soon heard the scraping of a chair, and looked to see Sirius making his way toward her. And once again, she found herself wrapped in his warm embrace, her hands gripping onto his shirt, this time she was afraid to let go**… "Briony, I never didn't love you…Can't we just go back to how things were?" **

Briony felt her tears start again, but this time for a new reason, it was only then that she realised it was night, they had a thing for nights eh? She nodded eagerly, **"Sirius, just say you forgive me?" **He looked down at her, one hand coming from around her waist to brush away a few strands of hair from her blue eyes, a small smile on his face. **"Of course I forgive you…Never could stay mad at your for long." **She smiled, but didn't get a chance to say anything, before his mouth captured hers. It was a soft tender kiss that was filled with emotion.

Briony didn't want it to end, however the two broke apart more for air than anything else. Her head resting on his chest, her eyes fluttering shut, she only just realised how tired she actually was. He seemed to notice, as he gave a small laugh. **"C'mon miss, bed time."**

He turned her around to face the door, his hand still enveloping hers, as they made their way toward the door. They made their way in silence, up the stairs, his hand still entwined in hers. Some things didn't need to be spoken, and now was one of those times, were silence held everything that you needed, because all they needed was each other.

When they reached her door, she looked at him, as he let go of her hand, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He stood back looking down at her, his grey eyes sparkling a smile on his face, and it caused her heart to twist again, she remembered the sparkle disappearing from his eyes, and suddenly she didn't want him to leave.

"**Sirius? Don't leave me…Please, I don't want to be alone…" **He gave her a smile, before, reaching behind her, and opening the door, ushering her inside, before walking in himself, closing the door behind him and she gave a small sigh of relief, at least if he was with her, things weren't going to go wrong…well not all that much.

A few minuets later, he was holding her close and she was listening to his heart, the way she had done the day she left, a thought that only made her cling to him even more. He seemed to notice that as well, and he looked down at her. Smoothing her hair out, he spoke, **"Neither of us are going anywhere Briony…Just go to sleep, I'm staying right here." **

She gave him a weak smile, as he placed a kiss against her forehead, closing his own eyes, an arm wrapped around her waist. She sighed contently, before snuggling close to him. It had been so long since she'd slept next to someone, had someone to be with, been with him. And hell it just felt right, so it didn't take long for her eyes to droop and she became enveloped in a deep slumber.


	6. Numb

AN : Mmk so first off, I don't own any characters from Harry Potter : ) I do however own Briony and any other characters not mentioned in the books, the Plot is also mine, so nostealing. Or I'll hunt you down with my battleaxe. : )

OMGSH. She UPDATED. I know I haven't added anything in ages, but I've been so busy recently…but TADAAA.

I'd just love to that everyone that added the story to your story alerts/favourited it! It made me smile every time I read the e-mail

Anyway enough of my rambling and on with the story; all reviews appreciated : )

------

Briony was quite happy being curled up in a ball, asleep. However through the cloud of her dreams, she heard a familiar voice call her name, she smiled to herself in her sleep; the voice sounded so real, it actually sounded like Sirius was there with her…But that was impossible, she'd left him years ago…

When she opened her eyes, the sunlight that was streaming through the gap in the curtains made her hide in her pillow, then was when she realised that there _was_ someone sitting up next to her in the bed, and there _was_ someone saying her name. She had to be dreaming, she was going to wake up any second now, and then the pain would start. The pain of him…

"**Ugh, get out of my head Sirius…"**She grumbled to herself, bringing her knee's up close to her chest, lying in a some kind of ball; her face still pressed down into a pillow. She heard his voice stop, and she listened, opening her eyes once more. There was nothing…No sound at all. That was when the dull ache started in her chest, like a part of her was missing.

Sitting up, she rubbed her hands over her eyes, only when she moved them, she found him lounging there, on the bed next to her, watching her with inquisitive eyes. She sighed, slouching slightly, from her sitting position. She felt him move, and in a second he was sitting up as well, next to her, his fingers under her chin forcing her to look up.

This was such a good dream… Briony wasn't sure she wanted to wake up. Her eyes closed once more, as the hand that wasn't under her chin ran lightly over her cheek, her forehead, and she felt his fingers trace her bottom lip. The ache in her chest started again as she realised that she was going to wake up any minuet now.

Screwing her eyes closed, she opened them once more; and he was still there. With a groan she pushed his hands away. **"Why aren't I waking up? Did I die or something?"** hey it was a logical explanation, she could have easily died, and this would surely be her heaven, back with Sirius again, like nothing had ever happened…

"**Bee…You are awake love…"**His voice was cool, and strong, I wanted so badly to believe that this really was him next to me, but how could it have happened, how could I have gone from being so far away to so close in one day. And my sister would be waiting for me to wake up, I sighed and rubbed my forehead with my hand.

"**No I'm not… this is some twisted dream. And when I wake up, I'll be all alone, and the pain will just all come rushing back… I **_**have**_** to wake up soon, Rianna will be waiting to move on again." **Briony started to pick with the cotton of the shirt she was wearing, she couldn't believe that this was real. Or maybe she really was awake, and this really was all happening, and what she'd thought was a nightmare had really happened.

"**Oh."**That was all that left her mouth when realisation suddenly sunk in, she'd much preferred being asleep if she was going to be perfectly honest.

The sudden feeling of loss filled her chest and a hand flew to her heart as if she were trying to hold it in place. Tears started to prickle at the sides of her eyes as she suddenly remembered that her sister was gone… But that meant…

She turned to look at Sirius, his pitiful eyes staring at her as if she'd never left, as if nothing had happened between them. She was back with him…Suddenly the pain didn't hurt so much, with him by her side she could do anything. She could over come this, but losing your sister didn't go lightly…

Her breaths were short and ragged as she started to sob, and before long, her happy demeanour was gone, and her hands covered her face. Her knees that had still been under the covers pulled up toward her chest, as her arms rested on top of them, her sobs becoming louder and louder, and more heartbreaking. She didn't know what to do _but_ cry… She was crying for her sister, and she was crying because out of something so bad, she felt happy. She shouldn't have been so thrilled that she was back with Sirius now that her sister was dead, but she couldn't help it…

That was when she felt two strong arms wrap around her small, shaking frame. Sirius could do nothing but sit and hold her as she cried. She could feel his hand running up and down her back, whispering calming thoughts in her ear, but nothing he was saying was making any sense to Briony.

It was a while before her sobs finally quietened enough for her to hear what Sirius was saying to her. And she was still doubting that as well, even though she knew that it was really him… Really her Sirius.

Sniffing slightly, she lifted her head from her arms, her knee's dropping back down against the mattress underneath her. His hands cupped her face and she turned her large blue eyes to look up at him. She expected him to be angry at her, or slightly distant, but they weren't, they were filled with love and sorrow… Could he be anymore perfect to her?

"**I must be dreaming…"**She mumbled, her eyes closing once more, and his hands started to roam across her face again. His fingertips were as light as feathers as they ran across her cheeks, over her closed eyes, over her lips once more. She sighed her mouth opening slightly.

She felt his forehead rest against hers and he dropped his hands once more, but instantly she felt bare and alone, and her hands reached blindly for his. Realising what she was looking for, he caught her hands in his, their fingers lacing together.

She opened her eyes, and looked into his grey ones only centimetres away from hers. She'd waited so long to be able to do that again, but now she only looked at him with broken eyes…Broken eyes that were remembering everything from the day before.

"**It's going to be ok… We'll get through this together. You and me, like we used to."** His words were soft, and slightly angelic, his breath tickled my face, but at the same time is made me slightly dizzy, he really was intoxicating, and no matter how upset she was she couldn't deny that.

"**But how can I be with you Sirius, I left you remember? Aren't you supposed to be mad at me? You're meant to hate me Sirius, not be so… so… loving and understanding."** Briony rambled, trying to keep hold of a sentence while being so close to Sirius Black was pretty much impossible but she managed it, She didn't know what she was talking about, well it was more that she did, but what she was saying didn't seem to be going through her brain.

What was more, was she seemed to have a permanent lump in her throat, like she was going to burst into tears at any second. But all of it seemed to vanish when she was with him, it didn't matter anymore. **"Oh Briony what am I going to do with you." **His words were almost mocking, but in a sinister, caring way. **"You are very much awake, and you're right here with me, and you're not going for a long time. I let you slip away once…Not again."**

She sighed, and opened her mouth willing to argue still that she must have been asleep; when his lips pressed against hers, lightly at first. Enough to seemingly rouse her from her confused state; that was when she realised that she really was there with him, back in his arms for the first time in nearly twenty years. The thought seemed to relax her as if she'd known it all along, and as he started to pull away she became panicky and pulled him back.

Her hand slipped behind his neck as she pulled his lips down on hers once more, her kisses were somewhat desperate, as if she was making up for lost time. Sirius wasn't even aware, he was just trying to grasp onto that slight ledge of all things sane; because he'd really forgotten how she made him feel. For the past several years he'd been numb; an unfeeling robot was a pretty much perfect way of describing him. But she made him feel so much more alive…

His hands slipped under the thin fabric of her shirt, his hands making small pointless patterns on her pale skin. Her free hand slipped down to the first button of his shirt, but the action seemed to pull Sirius back to reality, and as much as every part of his body told him not too, he pulled away from her, his breathing slightly heavy, and went back to resting his head on hers.

"**I forgot how you drive me mad."** He whispered in her ear, his head slipping down to rest on her shoulder. His lips traced the skin on her neck, up to just under her earlobe, where he planted a kiss. Before talking into her ear once more; **"But I can't do it Briony, not yet…"**

Her breathing had just returned to normal, and his words seemed to snap her away from her lustrous thoughts. She groaned inwardly at her stupid teenage girl attitudes. Her emotions were sending her on a rollercoaster; but there was so many emotions in her right now that just wanted to be let out. It had been so long since she'd felt anything but coldness, and love but only in a sisterly way… she had been pleasantly numb.

The next emotion that took over, was once again sadness; she wanted to be close to Sirius, and she felt him pulling away from her. She watched him without words, as he slid away from her and leant back against the head of the bed; his eyes staring off into space. With a slightly childlike sniff, she crawled back toward him and climbed into his lap, her arms wrapping back around him. He obviously didn't object and his own arms wrapped around her in return.

She sat listening to the beating of his heart, before she bit her lip lightly; she was just so confused. Her sister was gone, she was back with all of her friends, but at the same time she wondered what she was going to do when she stepped out of the door; she didn't want to face the world yet, she just wanted to stay here, in his arms for the whole day; she felt safe and so protected in his arms. There was nothing that could hurt her…

But there was plenty that could hurt him.

Her dream from the day before flashed before her eyes once more, and she clung to him tighter, trying to rid her mind of the horrible images. He seemed to notice her sudden grip and looked down at her. Hand running up and down her back again he kissed her hair lightly. **"Something wrong Bee?"**

"**There's a lot going wrong in my life at the minuet Sirius, but right now? This isn't one of them."** She sighed the images still lingering in front of her eyes, so she pulled back up, and just sat turning to face him. He looked down at her and their eyes connected; she was the one that broke it, taking in all of his facial features. The way his hair seemed to fall lightly over one eye, the way his eyes were still so childlike, but his face much more mature that it had been before…But he was still beautiful, he was still perfect to her… and he always would be.

Thinking that he might get hurt because of her, made her look away from him completely. She muttered, while looking at the wall opposite her; **"I need to speak to Dumbledore, Sirius…"**

He didn't need to know why; not yet.. But she knew he could tell something was wrong. She'd been back one day and already people were in danger; what good was she at all? Obviously, Sirius seemed to think a lot, because he pulled her back toward him. **"Okay, but let me just sit here with you a bit longer, I've been without you for years, I don't want to waste any longer."**

She was going to be the death of him; and it was something that she didn't mean in a good way either…


	7. It's Secret Baby

AN : Mmk so first off, I don't own any characters from Harry Potter : ) I do however own Briony and any other characters not mentioned in the books, the Plot is also mine, so nostealing. Or I'll hunt you down with my battleaxe. : )

WHAT A NEW CHAPTER? Nooways. Yesways. I'm sorry I totally like abandoned the story; life's been hectic and I had major writers block . .

I'd just love to that everyone that added the story to your story alerts/favourited it! It made me smile every time I read the e-mail

Anyway enough of my rambling and on with the story; all reviews appreciated : )

- - - - - -

Running the brush through her hair she sighed lightly to herself, placing it back down as she sat looking back into the mirror. That was one problem with having a twin; they had looked the same, so looking in a mirror made her think of her sister. This was going to take some bloody getting used to. Dropping her head to her hands she tried to compose herself, she could quite happily have stayed in here for the rest of her life, as long as Sirius came in and out it would have been perfect but she knew that she needed to face the world and that meant talking to the one person that could understand her, the one person that knew more than anyone, perhaps minus Sirius, what was going on in her life. That was of course Dumbledore, to many he had just been a teacher back at Hogwarts but he was much more to her, he was her mentor, more like a friend than a teacher. People had never understood that and she didn't think that they ever really would, not that she cared what other people thought.

She had only seen one other person so far this morning, she had met everyone yesterday of course but then her mind had been so full of what had happened it still was but she could focus slightly more now, she knew what she wanted to do, well what she needed to do. Lily was of course, the one person that had dropped in, after pretty much kicking Sirius out of the room, despite both Briony's and Sirius' complaints, he had left and Lily had insisted on talking to her best friend, while dropping off an outfit for her. Good old Lily...Always remembering the practical stuff, she'd always been like that had Lily. Perhaps why she made such an amazing mother...

It was something else that made Briony sigh to herself as she stood up, looking in the mirror once more at her appearance. If she hadn't left those years ago, if she had have stayed and married Sirius, would she have had children? It was something that she wanted more than anything in the world, she wasn't all that old, but she shook her head, why of all things after what had happened yesterday was she thinking about children? It was far too dangerous; all of this was far too dangerous she was putting so many people in danger just by being here alone. Though, this would all be sorted out with Dumbledore, if she had to...Leaving wouldn't be all that hard, though the thought already made her heart start to ache as if in protest, she couldn't put _him_ through that again.

Eventually however Briony moved away from the mirror and over to the door, her hand on the handle taking a deep breath she pulled it open and stepped into the corridor. She didn't actually know where she was, she had ran straight to the kitchen last night but that was simply because she had been worried, it was like she was drawn to wherever Sirius was, something that made a small smile grace her lips. **"Fred look out you idiot!"** Briony turned to find a mass of red hair turning to look back at her, before the boy tried to stop but went toppling straight into Briony; she felt herself start to fall backwards, but she was caught by a pair of arms.



Blinking a couple of times she stood back properly turning to thank the person that had caught her, and then she realised who these two were. Fred and George, the two that had first been offered to help her find a room. **"Thank you..."** She smiled politely, wrapping her arms around her small frame, as she stood facing the two of them, Fred scratching the back of his neck somewhat embarrassed. The three just stood there, and Briony was very aware that they were staring at her rather goofily, and she smiled rather embarrassingly, before clearing her throat and deciding to actually make use of the two of them. **"You erm... Couldn't possibly show me where the kitchen is could you? I'm meant to be meeting Dumbledore down there and I'm...Well I don't know where I'm going."**

She smiled toying with the end of her black hair, trying hard to avoid the gaze of the two boys, until eventually one snapped out of his little daze and smiled widely at her. **"Sure, George and I will take you."** He turned and started to walk down the corridor; Briony shook her head slightly, and stuffed her hands into her jean pockets. Her eyes scanned the walls of the house as she walked; the two red haired boys were squabbling over something that she really wasn't interested in. Briony had never been in this house, not that she had ever wanted to when she was younger. Now she wanted nothing more than to be here, if that meant that she could be with Sirius...

It was only when she nearly fell down the stairs that she started to pay attention to where she was going. The house was naturally very dark, the staircase was almost black, and with portraits of Sirius' dead relatives all chattering and staring disgustingly at them all as they walked down the stairs. Briony was still paying no attention to the two boys up ahead of her, in fact her steps had slowed and she could barely hear them at all, her blue eyes looked at each of the photos individually. She couldn't help but notice no matter how evil they all may have been they were all amazingly beautiful even the men... Briony actually felt very out of place. She just ignored it however and continued down the stairs.

She was aware that the two twins were nowhere in her sight anymore, but it wasn't really hard to find her way now, she turned the only way that didn't lead to the front door and sighed, pushing a hand through her black hair as she pushed open the door. She was expecting to see Sirius; however it was Remus who was sat at the kitchen table, a cup in his hands, his eyes turned toward her and she gave a small smile. A slight blush on her cheeks, she didn't know why, she'd always been that way around Remus, in fact she'd had a crush on him back in her first couple of years, and while there was no denying that she loved Sirius more than anything in the whole world, even if she hadn't been with him for years, before she had left she'd still got those little heart flutters when Remus was around. **"Oh hey Remus, sorry I was just looking for Sirius..."**

As if in answer to her question Sirius floated into the kitchen, shaking his head slightly water flying everywhere, it seemed like he'd just come from outside. It was a simple look between Remus and Sirius before Briony started to realise she was missing something. **"Am I...Missing something?"** It was a light tone, as if they didn't know that she could tell already, Sirius looked at her for almost less than a second, his head down slightly, he once more however turned his attention to Remus ignoring Briony's question, something that made her look rather offended.

"**Lily and Prongs wanted to know...well you know. I mean...I'd go and tell them but..."** He waved a hand toward Briony, and Remus nodded, placing the cup down on the table he hesitantly got up and walked around the table. A hand patting Sirius on the shoulder, while he walked over to Briony, she however was watching Sirius as he sunk into a chair his head in his hands. She shot Remus a confused look but he simply shook his head, bending he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek that seemed to linger longer than necessary, and it caused the heat to rise in her cheeks, but she batted it away. **"See you later Bee..."** And he was gone.



Slowly she made her way over to Sirius, sitting in one of the chairs, pulling the one next to him out she sat down. Slowly she reached out a hand gently, and with her arm resting lightly on his hunched shoulders she stroked his hair down softly, he seemed to flinch under her touch. **"Sirius?"** She felt him sigh and he dropped his hands from his face turning to look at her. He reached out and took her hand in his their fingers lacing lightly together. He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss against her skin. She simply raised an eyebrow.

"**What's going on Sirius? And don't tell me nothing..." **She knew that he was hiding something from her; he was still easy to read even after all of these years. He looked at her and his grey eyes looked...Angry? It caused her to do a double take, what had she done wrong? However she couldn't have been more wrong. He didn't want to tell her what he had just found out, he didn't want to be the one to reveal it all, he didn't want to watch the pain that would come after she knew, but god she had a right to know.

"**They...they searched Rianna's body Bee..."** He started, his grip still around her hand tightly, he felt hers tighten and she shifted lightly, he already wanted to stop just looked across into her blue eyes. She was trying to be strong but he could see straight through her, he saw that the tears weren't far from the surface once more, but he needed to continue. **"They found some... Well she wasn't..." **He was trying to think of a way to tell her without actually sounding like a bastard, he wanted to find some way that wouldn't hurt her too much, but that was impossible whatever way he told her it was going to hurt her.

So with a sigh he just came out right with it. **"They found letters from death-eaters pin pointing your whereabouts, she was telling them where you were going to be. She was...She was on their side Briony. That was how they knew where to attack; they were meant to...they were supposed to...Kill you, but they got the wrong person."** He took a deep breath, his gaze not meeting hers now, and he was aware that her grip on his hand had loosened, as if it were just him holding her hand.

"**They also found the dark mark on her arm." **There was a mistake. Briony was sure of it. As soon as the words left his lips she knew that they had to be joking around with her, there was no way that her sister could have been working for them, she'd kept her safe all of those years, she'd been the one person...But then it all seemed to make sense, the times that they had narrowly missed attacks, the way Briony was always the one getting them out of them. Her sister would always be in a bad mood after that.

The reason why her sister had taken her away from everyone, it wasn't to protect her; it was to make her more vulnerable.

The tears started to slip past her eyes, she tried to hide them, wiping a hand over her face but it didn't work. She felt Sirius collect her together and pull her toward him; she was now sitting on his lap her head against his chest as the sobs ran through her body. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist, the other gently entangled in her hair, his lips pressed gently against her forehead. How much could one person cry in a matter of days? Clearly a lot.

Sirius just held her until her sobs subsided and then he spoke to her once more, he wasn't sure how to put it but once more he being blunt would be easiest. **"Her funeral will erm...be on Saturday if you were still planning on go-"**

"**I don't want to go."**

"**Bee she's your sister..."**

"**I don't care...She..She betrayed me Sirius, how am I meant to let that go?"**

"**You'll regret it later Briony...At the time I doubt she knew what she was doing."**

"**How can you say that?!" **

Briony finally stood, turning to look at Sirius, an incredulous look in her eyes, as she pushed away the tears that had been ready to fall, she couldn't believe that Sirius was sticking up for her sister, her sister that had been the reason she'd been without him for so many years, the sister that would have happily turned her over to the death-eaters without a second thought.

"**She's the reason I've been without you Sirius..." **It was the only way she felt that the words would actually get through to him, of all the things in the world that had to happen, why all of this? Why now? How could she not have noticed it at the beginning? Now that it was all laid out in front of her, she could actually see how close the whole thing had been all of the time. Her sister had been trying to get her killed?

"**Bee you were the one that left me."**

The words seemed to crash around her, and her ice blue eyes turned to look directly into his, she knew that he was right of course. There wasn't really anything that she could say in response, but still the way they were said seemed to hit her right at the heart. Breathing suddenly didn't make sense to her either, and she found herself dragging in breath and letting it go straight away, her hands opening and closing into fists her eyes frantically looking around the room.

"**I didn't...I didn't...It wasn't..." **Speaking seemed to hurt her throat, as she tried not to cry once more. There were so many emotions floating around her head that she didn't know which one applied most to the current situation. She wanted this to all be over, to finally have everything sorted out, whether it be good or bad, at least she would know where she stood. But still, at the moment important little things had been forgotten, like how to breathe apparently.

Her forehead creased, her eyes still scanning the room, she was vaguely aware that the door had creaked open and now a group of people stood at the door. She didn't know why they weren't coming in; they were just...standing there. It all started to pile up on her and she didn't know if she was angry or upset. Whatever it was, it was giving her one almighty headache, in fact it hurt...mentally and physically but she didn't know why...

Not until a pair of large hands cupped around her face, holding it gently; a face swimming in and out of view in front of her. It was only then that the words started to actually process in her brain at all. **"...Hey, hey...shush now; it's alright, I'm here Bee." **Once more her head creased she knew the voice... But it sounded distant, it was only then that she realised where she was and what she was doing.

Eyes opening properly, she pulled back away from Sirius, a definite thud echoing around the room, and rattling as plates started to shake; shortly followed by a couple of crashes. It caused Briony to wince; so much for being in control. It was a known fact that Briony was not normal, in any sense of the word. The fact that she had 'saved' Lily and James Potter, the fact that she had been hiding all of these years? The very thought of Voldemort wanting her dead? It was all down to one thing.



She had powers, something that most people only dreamed of having thing was she didn't even know what they were half of the time, and most of that time, she forgot how to control them. They were triggered by emotions, she could feel emotions in a room, tell what someone was feeling, without even touching or looking at them. If she got too angry or confused, generally full of emotions like she just had, things would start to go wrong, somewhat like telekinesis.

There were other things too but that didn't matter as much. She wasn't really aware that all of the objects in the room around her had just been floating about three inches off of the ground.

Once more she felt a pair of strong hands wrap around the top of her arms. She didn't _want_ to be around Sirius, not right now. She didn't want to be around anyone, she just wanted to be by herself; sure that was how she had been for the past few years, alone without anyone there, at least not anyone truly there. Now however it seemed that was the only thing she wanted, she didn't want to be close to anyone, it always turned out wrong.

Briony tried to struggle away from him, but he was stronger than she was. **"Sirius please...I just want to be alone..."** She still refused to look at him, mainly because she knew that she had hurt him, she hadn't expected him to forgive her, but still the words that he had used so bluntly stuck in her mind. _You were the one that left me_. His grip loosened and she finally managed to struggle free from him. She could sent Dumbledore a letter later and tell him that she was sorry; rearrange something.

Pushing her way through the group of people still standing at the doorway, avoiding any eye contact at all; ignoring the couple of people that called her name. She headed once more for the stairs; she pretty much knew where she was going now. She didn't pause to look at any of the pictures on the walls. Ignoring the walls themselves, she even stumbled on a couple of steps, pressing a hand to her mouth once more, trying to keep in her tears. Why all of this emotion? It was like being on some rollercoaster that didn't want to let her off.

Reaching a door she pulled it open, she wasn't even sure it was her room; in fact she knew it wasn't. The smell hit her instantly, and it made her start to cry even more. The way that she naturally gravitated toward Sirius was annoyingly stupid. She couldn't even be by herself without him being around her. Once she was through the door and shut it behind her she slid down the door, her back sliding against the wood, her eyes closing; as her knee's touched the floor, eventually until she was sitting in front of the door.

Her legs seemed to have given way.

Crawling toward the bed that sat in the room, she leant against the post pulling her knee's up toward her chest. She rocked gently on the spot; if you'd have seen her you really would have thought that she was mad. She didn't care though; maybe she was mad it would have explained things would it not? Her eyes scanned the room and it didn't take long before her eyes spotted a lump of white material, reaching out a hand she grabbed the shirt pulling it toward her she hugged it, letting the scent that already filled the room bring her back to some kind of reality. How she had gone this long without him was a mystery to her.

She didn't really know how long she stayed there, tears streaming down her face, but she must have fallen asleep because when she woke she was lying on the bed, covers drawn over her lightly, the shirt no longer clasped in her hands. **"Shh, shh..."** She wasn't fully awake anyway, so the words seemed to cause her to drift back to sleep, though she wasn't even sure she wanted to, because already her dreams seemed a lot more scary than they had done. But she was only vaguely aware of 

an arm around her waist, and someone brushing her hair away from her face. Comforting her? Probably, but she didn't say anything she was already near enough asleep once more...


	8. Finally Together

AN : Mmk so first off, I don't own any characters from Harry Potter : ) I do however own Briony and any other characters not mentioned in the books, the Plot is also mine, so nostealing. Or I'll hunt you down with my battleaxe. : )

OHMYGOD SO I'M LIKE BACK!? I know I disappeared for months and stuff but I'm back now with more muse and ideas ( :

I adore you all for continuing to read and add to story alert and such :3

OH YES, THIS CHAPTER IS MATURE BABES SO DON'T READ IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT KIND OF STUFF. ( : AND YEAH I'VE NEVER WRITTEN ANY SMUT SCENES BEFORE SO DON'T HATE ON ME. AHDKFDG. XD

--

Briony sat with her head in her hands, elbows resting against the wood of the table. The silence of the room was almost too much to bear but she didn't care. She was glad that the house was empty, that there was no one there; they were all at the burrow. It had gone even worse that she'd first thought, there had been nothing good about it. She'd held onto Sirius' hand for the whole thing, he'd kept a protective arm around her, as if shielding her from the eyes of the rest of the family, who hadn't seen or heard from the twins in over ten years.

She'd told herself she wasn't going to go at first, but Sirius had managed to persuade her to go, after near begging her. She knew it was right, she would regret not going, so she of course did. Getting up and speaking; that had been the breaking point. She'd tried to stay calm, talk of how loving, caring and kind-hearted her sister was, all lies, complete and utter crap. It hurt. Thinking that her sister, her beautiful sweet sister had been a pile of lies; she hadn't even cared about Briony.

She'd started fine, the words coming out shaky, but five or six sentences in; she broke down. The floods of tears she hadn't let fall, the final realisation that her sister was gone and never coming back. That in that coffin, her sister wore the dark mark; her sister had been on their side and everything, _everything_ that Briony had known in the past ten years had been a lie. She could have stayed with _her_ Sirius, they could have had their wedding, had children, who knows what else.

But her sister had taken her away from all of that.

He'd been there in seconds, folding her into his arms, soothing her hair, while the service continued. The two of them in their own little world, she punched him, she kicked, she screamed, and he held onto her through it all. The pain and anguish eventually subsided, to gentle sobbing, her hands finally just clinging to him. He rocked her gently in his arms, sitting at the front of the church, not caring for the people watching them. Briony hadn't wanted her buried near her parents; she'd refused to let them put her near them. Her parents had been so pure and caring; they'd died for Briony and her sister, and look where Rihanna had put her thanks.

While her sister was being lowered into the ground, Briony had detached herself, wandering through the rows of stones, until she came in front of two. Lowering herself, she sat in front of them, her knees drawn up to her chest, not caring about the muddy ground. Sirius had wandered over only a few minutes after her, sitting behind her and pulling her back into his arms. Her back hit his chest, and she saw his knee's on either side of her. She had sniffed, looking from her mother's grave to her father's. **"They'd have loved you, you know..."** He only held her tighter.

The two had joined the rest of the group of course, Lily enclosing her best friend in a hug, James patting her head gently. The comfort she received from all of them was more than she deserved, it was almost as if she'd never left them. **"We're all heading back to the burrow Bee, are you coming?" **Lily had asked her softly, she'd declined of course; she didn't want to be around so many people no matter how much she loved them all. **"I think I'll just go back and go to bed..." ** She smiled, crossing her arms as she looked at her friends with a small, sad smile.

"**I'll go with y-"**

"**No, go Sirius; I'll be fine."**

"**But I want to-"**

"**Please?"**

She looked up at him with her pleading blue eyes, he'd caved of course. The Weasley's would be staying at the burrow it didn't make sense for them to leave for Grimauld place after offering to entertain the small selection of witches and wizards that had attended the funeral. James and Lily along with Harry would return to Godricks Hollow, they insisted Remus stay for the night as well. That left only Sirius to return to her later, everyone else would be doing...well whatever they did. So with final goodbyes, hugs and words of condolences from the rest of her family, Briony had left for her new home; or the closest thing she had to one.

She'd changed out of her black clothes, she'd sat under the shower for at least an hour, letting the water droplets slide over her body, not caring in the least when the water turned cold. Dressing in black jeans and a simple t-shirt she now sat at the table. Eyes closed. She'd no idea how long she sat there, by herself listening to the silence, before she'd heard the door open, followed by an ominous crash. It startled her enough to sit up and let her hand hover over her wand on the table in front of her. The door to the kitchen started to open, a train of cursing following its movement. Of course it was only Sirius who entered in the doorway seconds later.

Briony relaxed letting a soft, warm smile form on her lips as he, hopped down to her. **"What did you do?" **She asked a slight tint of humour in her voice as he sat in the chair next to her. He shrugged innocently, **"Nothing...I just nearly fell over the umbrella stand. Hideous thing."** Briony smiled gently, before looking back down at the table with a small sigh. She didn't know why he was back so early, a brief look at her wrist told her it was only nine, she'd been expecting him gone until the early hours of the morning with the other two. He slid two fingers under her chin pulling her up to face up to his, placing the gentlest of kisses against her lips. He didn't smell of alcohol at all.

She furrowed her eyebrows, her face still close to his. **"You haven't been drinking?" **He gave a chuckle, letting their foreheads rest gently together; she took that as a no. She wondered why, but then she figured it was her fault; however three words pulled her away from her thoughts, as Sirius pulled back away from her, and her eyes turned to his, he spoke with deep sincerity, his grey eyes sparkling gently in the light, his face filled with deep emotion, besides, she could feel his sincerity anyway.

"**I love you Briony..."** She hadn't heard those words together for ten years, he'd said 'i never stopped loving you' to her since she'd been there, but never had he said that so bluntly to her, she hadn't heard those beautiful words from his lips in too long. It only took her seconds to react, in them she had moved from her chair and now she sat straddling his lap, her arms linked around his neck. **"I love you too Sirius, more than you know."** That was all she needed, that was all _he_ needed.

Within seconds Sirius had stood, her legs wrapped around his waist, his eyes looked up into hers, they knew where this was heading and they knew that they were ready. It made her think back to their first time, her first time generally; he'd been so calm and gentle with her; not rushing not going too slow either. There had been nothing she could complain about when it came to that, it had been perfect in every sense; the first time they had been as close as humanly possible. Of course they could be found walked up the stairs, Sirius' arms around her waist, hers around his neck and her ankles crossed behind his back to stop her from falling.

The portraits they passed made comments, but it just caused Briony to giggle against his lips, and Sirius to smirk at both her reaction, and at how he could still annoy his relatives even after they were long gone. Still entirely caught up in each other, stealing small chaste kisses here and there, they reached the door to Sirius' room, wrapping one arm around her waist, he used the other to open the wood and they stumbled into the room. Happy he was finally alone with her, and she him. She slid down from his waist until she stood in front of him. He gave her a small smile before pushing her black hair away from her eyes, pulling her lips towards his in a much more full on kiss. It was then and only then that she started to get desperate for the inevitable outcome.

His fingers ran down the length of her upper body, each finger un-popping a button as he went, his lips crashing violently against hers. Each kiss causing Briony to heat up despite the coldness of the room; their kisses were chaste, but filled with longing and passion. Too long, too long they had been apart from each other, for far too long had Briony gone without the touch of a man, more descriptively Sirius Black.

Her fingers clawed somewhat haphazardly at his shirt, tugging it not caring if she ripped it, nor if the floor was covered with buttons. She needed him, and he needed her just as much. The two had been fighting their urge to become one again since the minute she had arrived, since the moment his hand had touched hers and now she was finally getting what she wanted, and so was he. For once in their lives, nothing could ruin this for them. The house was empty; they were alone, yet so completely crowded with each other.

She slipped the shirt from his shoulders, her cold, pale hands running down his largely toned arms, familiarizing herself with each mole and dent that they held, her need for them to be together barely controlled. She felt her own shirt being lifted off of her as they stumbled backwards somewhat blindly; leaving a trail of clothes as they went. It was only when Briony was left in her underwear alone that she pushed Sirius back onto the bed, straddling him just below the waist. She placed small kisses against his chest, while her hands fumbled around with his belt buckle. After a few giggles from her, and chuckles from him, his jeans were discarded to the floor and Sirius pushed her off of him.

Grabbing her small waist, he pulled her toward the centre of the bed, knowing if they stayed on the edge where they were, they would no doubt have fallen off. He hovered above her, his grey eyes staring down at her, taking in her body greedily, every curve, every goose bump, every small scar, his fingers tracing a large one across her stomach that he remembered her getting the night she had saved James and Lily.

He found her grabbing his hand, and she pushed him over, sitting on top of him once more. One of her hands on his chest, the other she held in hers, and close to her heart. **"Don't think Sirius." ** She lowered her lips to his, placing a small peck against his lips, before moving her head to whisper in his ear. **"Not tonight." ** Tonight wasn't for thinking, it wasn't for messing around. He pulled her toward him, lacing an arm around her back and pulling her flat to him, the touch of her body against his pure bliss. He knew this was where they were meant to be, together, for the rest of eternity.

It wasn't long before he was back on top of her, his lips placing small, smouldering trails of kisses down her neck, stopping he let his lips close around the pink flesh, his teeth imprinting themselves against the soft skin as he sucked gently causing an arousing moan to fall from her lips, her hand tightening briefly in his hair. His kisses continued, until he repeated the former action against her collarbone, causing an equally pleasing moan to come from her mouth. With an expert hand, within moments her bra was gone, exposing her perfectly rounded breasts to him; she didn't care, she'd usually have been embarrassed, but this was Sirius and she knew he'd love her no matter what.

Another gasp of pleasure passed her lips as her thoughts were drawn away from whether he found her remotely attractive anymore, by his tongue flicking over her nipple, his other hand cupping her other breast and rolling the sensitive skin around with his fingers until she gave a somewhat animalistic growl, tugging his head up to hers once again. **"Stop playing around."** He smirked, replying by pressing his lips against hers, forcing her soft lips open with his tongue, running it gently along her bottom lip, the kiss was sweet, but filled with a passion and desire from both sides.

She could feel as his hand brushed up against her thigh, his lips moving down to her neck once again, leaving her mouth free to gasp in suspense and feel herself growing warmer and wetter at each touch that brought him closer to where she wanted him. His kisses had led him down to her stomach, but she wouldn't let him win that easily. With a new found force she pushed against his shoulders, leaving her sitting atop of him. She watched as his grey eyes took in every aspect of her, his eyes dragging from her hips through her curves to her small, rounded breasts, up her neck lingering on the marks he had made there, to claim her as his, and finally to her eyes.

She smirked gently, placing a peck against his lips, gently nipping at his lower lip, one hand rest gently against his chest, the other slipped neatly and discreetly under the hem of his boxers, she could already feel him hardening at her slight tough, a small chuckle escaping her lips as she ran one finger gently down the length of him, causing a hiss to come from his lips, sitting up against her, as she slid the last material on his body away; she let her eyes scan him. She'd forgotten how truly beautiful he was, she found that his steel eyes were watching her with just as much passion as she looked at him with. Smiling, she found she was still sitting against him, and gently ran her hand along his shaft, a low moaning running from him and causing her to smile daintily, as she applied pressure to her slowly moving hand.

His hand became entangled in his hair, each groan from him spurring her on, her lips pressing soft kisses just under his ear, and before she sent him completely over the edge, he gripped onto her wrist, pinning her back down against the bed. She looked up at him slightly shocked at the movement. **"We're playing games now?"** She saw the glint in his eyes, but before she could reply, his hands moving gently up the inside of her thigh, until they reached the barrier that her lacy, black underwear provided, with a wicked grin and a couple of seconds it was gone. She once again found herself, cautious of her own body, she averted her gaze from his, and he furrowed an eyebrow, forcing her to look at him he spoke no louder than a whisper into her ear. **"You're beautiful Briony."**

She once again attempted to reply, her blue eyes still locked on his when his slid a finger somewhat stealthily between her folds. Her eyes widened momentarily, something between a moan and a groan leaking into the room, her arms lacing over his shoulders, as he slowly moved his finger in and out, adding another, causing an even greater cry of pleasure from the small frame underneath him. He could feel her fingernails digging into his shoulder, as she tried to hold onto what little control she had left. **"Oh god Sirius..."** The words were moaned against his ear in pure ecstasy, causing him to become aroused again, as he slid his fingers from inside of her, just before he lost her completely. She gripped the ends of his hair, forcing his head back, as she spoke against his lips, her breathing laboured as she attempted to calm herself. **"That was unkind."**

"**I never said I played fairly love."**

"**I'm tired of games."**

She had calmed now, as she lay underneath his body, a thin coat of sweat coating the both of them from their games. She whispered gently into his ear, a hand running down the dips in his back, the other gently entwined in his hair. **"Make love to me Sirius..." **She wanted him inside of her; no she _needed_ him inside of her. He didn't need to be asked twice. Their games had just been a way of expressing fun, their teasing side, but this was so much more than that, moving so that he held himself up by just an arm on either side of her, their raunchy playful mood now satisfied.

He placed slow, tender kisses against her lips, their tongues battling for dominance but neither giving up the fight. He moved to gently reposition himself above her, his knee moving to push her leg outwards, however she simply wrapped one leg around his waist, one hand moving to gently run against the soft skin. He hovered momentarily, **"Are you sure?"** It was as if they were love struck teenagers again, doing this for the first time. Briony sure, hadn't had sex in over ten years, but it was still no first time. She responded, by tightening her leg around his waist, and kissing his bottom lip gently. He paused again lightly, the two locking eyes.

It was a look that meant so much more than anything that would follow, in that single look Briony knew she'd never be able to leave him again; he knew that he'd lay his life on the line for her. Now they simply wouldn't make sense without each other.

Slowly, he pushed himself inside of her, causing her to emit another moan, and her back to arch slightly, toward him, as he lowered himself against her; pushing further into her; the tightness enough to gain a moan from Sirius himself. One hand still holding her leg gently in place against his hip, the other arm supporting his weight by her side, as he gave one final, sharp thrust forcing himself as deep into her as he could, her cry against his ear only gave him more encouragement to go on, her hands tightening around his neck. He pulled himself away from her, the two sharing another moan of pleasure, her back arching into him once again. He thrust again almost immediately, causing her to buck underneath him, her breath quickening as he found a steady beat, forcing himself in and out of her at a relatively quick pace.

Each thrust caused a new cry of pleasure from the both of them; soft gentle groans against each other's ears, as if no one else were to hear them. He began to force himself into her harder, playing rough; she responded to it greatly, a new wave of pleasure washing over her, wrapping her other leg around his waist also, hooked around him; the two rocking together, breaths coming more laboured. Moans and groans accompanying each movement made, her fingers digging into his back gently as something clicked inside, causing a ripple of pleasure to run down her back, a loud cry coming from her lips. **"Oh Sirius,"** His name was called in ecstasy, he simply groaned in reply, thrusting harder and deeper into his love beneath him. Their skin coated in a layer of sweat, the friction between them almost too much for him to bear.

Her fingernails dug into his skin, and her legs tightened around his waist, as she felt a large build up of muscles in her stomach, become almost overwhelming. Her breath becoming short and jagged, cries of pleasure in short breaths, **"Briony..."** His voice came strained, She felt the muscles tighten again, she was so close, so very close, his voice seemed to add to her building climax even more, she dragged her fingernails down his shoulder, her hand gripping his bicep. **"Don't stop, Don't stop." **She managed to gasp out, through pure cries of pleasure from the both of them. Only moments later she felt the muscles tighten again, the friction building against Sirius as she reached her climax. One final, loud cry of bliss leaving her lips, her back arching to press her closer against him; his name slipping from her lips as she reached her complete state of bliss.

"**Oh fuck Briony..."** His voice came only moments after hers as the friction became too much and he exploded inside of the girl he held so delicately beneath him. His breathing harsh and laboured, collapsing on top of her, as they both came down from their moment of pure harmony and bliss; that moment where they became one again. His head rest against her heavily breathing chest, his own breaths coming deep and shallow as they lay in a moment of silence, regaining themselves. Sirius however, rolled off of her after a moment, and lay beside her. The two of them regaining still, their calm thoughts.

Eventually he turned his head to look at her, and found she was already looking at him, a smile against her swollen lips, he returned the smile, turning to lie on his side, pulling her face toward him, and placing a soft, small kiss against her lips. With a sigh of content, he gathered her together in his arms, while pulling the discarded covers over the top of their naked bodies, still entangled together. She lay looking straight into his eyes, and he into hers, His arms laced around her waist, resting gently against her back. **"I love you."** Briony smiled, they didn't need to comment on what had just happened, they knew exactly how the other felt. Nestling her head into his chest, she sighed contently, laying her arms lightly over his waist. **"I love you too Bee."** That was all they needed.

It wasn't long before the two of them drifted into a soft slumber, each now content. Nothing could break them now; they had become one, there was nothing to pull them apart. At least that was what they thought.


End file.
